Selina Kyle Incontrolable
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: Selina Kyle era incontrolable y no la quería de otra forma.


Bueno, por fin vuelvo a escribir algo. A partir de ahora solo escribiré one-shots porque sino luego nunca acabo las historias. Tengo varios pensados pero no voy a asegurar nada para que no me pase despues lo de siempre xD

Solo decir que amo Gotham pero amo muchísimo más a esta pareja. Son la adorabilidad personificada. Y si, se como va ha acabar la cosa per tengo permitido soñar ¿vale? T.T

Bueno, ¡pues que empiecen los juegos del hambre! Digo, todos a leer xD

* * *

Selina Kyle: Incontrolable

Selina Kyle era incontrolable y salvaje cual gato callejero. No sabía quien le había puesto el sobrenombre de 'Cat' pero le venía que ni pintado.

Bruce no podía quejarse, esas cualidades eran las que hacían a Selina una chica especial pero también las que acostumbraban a meterla en líos. Y Bruce no podía evitar preocuparse por mucho que lo intentara. Se decía a si mismo que Selina sabía cuidarse sola, mucho mejor que él de hecho, que sabía lo que se hacía y otras tantas escusas que, sinceramente, no conseguían calmarlo. Mucho menos después de que Alfred fuera apuñalado y Selina acabara con su agresor. Habían tenido una pelea épica y, aunque le había ayudado durante el baile, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde entonces.

Los dos primeros días estaba demasiado cabreado con ella como para notar su ausencia. Había matado a un hombre, un mal hombre pero una persona al fin y al cabo. Había cometido asesinato. Había hecho con Reggie lo mismo que otra persona había hecho con sus padres. Era algo imperdonable.

Al tercer día por fin salió de la habitación para el alivio de su mayordomo y única familia. Esos dos días encerrado sin salir le habían aclarado las ideas: no podía perdonar lo que había hecho Selina y por eso era mejor no volver a verla. Nunca.

Al cuarto día ya se estaba replanteando esa afirmación y a la semana ya la había perdonado. La situación era demasiado diferente al caso de sus padres para obviarla. No había sido un asesinato a sangre fría, en cierto modo ella se estaba protegiendo. Y en parte protegiéndole a él. Ese hombre podía ir más tarde a por ellos. Es más, les había amenazado. Incluso el propio Bruce había pensado en matarlo. Ahí estaba la diferencia entre él y Cat: ella estaba dispuesta a cruzar la linea si hacía falta y él nunca lo haría.

Aún así no podía estar enfadado con ella por protegerlos de la mejor manera que sabía.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron con una extraña tranquilidad en la mansión Wayne esperando a que la gata diera señales de vida por si misma. No lo hizo.

Al mes Bruce ya estaba dispuesto a movilizar todas las patrullas de la policía de Gotham si hacía falta. Selina no había vuelto ni una vez a la mansión y la gente de las calles con la que Bruce había hablado no sabían nada de ella tampoco desde hacía semanas.

Alfred le había propuesto llamar a Jim Gordon antes de cometer cualquier locura. Bruce ya tenía la muda que Selina le había dado aquella vez que huían de unos asesinos por si le era necesario infiltrarse en las calles una vez más. Aún así siguió el consejo de su mayordomo.

Hablar con Jim no lo había tranquilizado. Justo lo contrario. El inspector le había informado con una calma totalmente fingida que Selina tampoco había pasado por la casa de su ex-novia en el transcurso de ese mes. Incluso Ivy había jurado no saber nada sobre su paradero.

Justo una semana después de hablar con Jim se decidió a salir a buscarla junto a su fiel mayordomo que si bien era cierto que no le hacía gracia que su 'señorito' se lanzara a ciegas en una búsqueda desesperada por las calles de Gotham, tampoco se la hacía que la 'señorita Kyle' hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

Decir que la primera búsqueda fue desalentadora era quedarse muy corto. No había rastro de su amiga por ningún lado y Bruce no se puso a llorar al volver a casa solo porque se imaginaba a Selina riéndose de él por ser tan niño. Alfred llamó al inspector Gordon bien entrada la noche para reportarle los nulos resultados.

Al día siguiente se añadieron a la búsqueda el inspector Jim Gordon y su compañero que, si bien era cierto que la primera vez que lo había visto le había desagradado ahora lo encontraba incluso agradable. Probablemente eso fuera gracias a la influencia de Jim.

Los resultados ese día fueron los mismos y todos empezaban a ponerse en el peor de los casos. Y Bruce empezaba a desesperarse.

A la semana siguiente se unió Ivy a la busca y Barbara ayudó en todo lo que pudo también. Sin embargo no fue hasta dos días más tarde cuando Bruce encontró la primera pista real. Alguien había visto una chica que encajaba con la descripción unos días antes pasendo por el muelle e incluso entrando en uno de los almacenes de este.

Bruce sabía que Selina no era tan estúpida para entrar en un almacén controlado por la mafia, ya fuera Falcone o Maroni, así que la lista se reducía bastante. Le consultó esa información a Bullock, más bien lo engañó con una artimaña digna de Selina más que de él, pues Jim nunca se la hubiera dado y al día se escapó del colegio para ir a comprobarlo. La verdad era que quería ser él el primero en encontrarla, en salvarla, en llevarsela con él. Además quería tener una conversación en privado con ella sobre lo de Reggie, para aclarar todo entre ellos de una vez por todas. Y sabía que Alfred no los dejaría solos, al menos no al principio. No eran muchos almacenes así que Bruce solo podía encargarse de ellos sin la ayuda de nadie.

Una hora y media después había registrado diez de los doce almacenes y sus esperanzas de encontrarla estaban cada vez más cercanas a cero. Fue en el onceavo donde la suerte le sonrió.

Selina Kyle era incontrolable y sorprendente y Bruce tenía la certeza de que sus encuentros nunca serían para nada normales. Esa teoría se arraigó en su mente con más fuerza justo cuando al abrir la pesada puerta de metal se encontró con la chica apuntándole con un arma.

Decir que no gritó como una niña sería mentir descaradamente.

-Bruce, ¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó la chica con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

Aparte de sorprendente Selina Kyle era muy buena avergonzandolo y haciendo que se sintiera más niño de lo que ya era. Realmente buena.

-Selina, te pido que bajes el arma primero- la gata lo hizo no sin antes esbozar una expresión dolida. Debía estar recordando todo el asunto de Reggie lo que le recordaba a Bruce que tenían que hablar exactamente de eso. Se aclaró la voz y se dispuso primero a responder la pregunta formulada.- Llevamos semanas buscándote, Selina. Desapareciste sin dejar ni rastro así que nos preocupamos. Una pista me llevó hasta aquí y...

-Espera, ¿Has dicho 'llevamos'? ¿Quién aparte de ti me esta buscando?- preguntó con un deje nervioso en la voz y los ojos bien abiertos.

Algo raro estaba pasando. ¿Acaso Selina había hecho algo por lo que había tenido que huir y esconderse? Bruce quería asegurarse antes de juzgarla.

-Alfred y yo... Luego se añadieron el inspector Gordon y su compañero. Ivy y Barbara también han ayudado.

-¿Nadie más?- el chico negó con fuerza.- ¿Estas seguro?

-Estoy seguro. ¿Que pasa Selina? Me estás asustando.

Y era bien cierto.

-Ya puedes salir. A este lo conozco yo y no haría daño ni a una mosca.

De detrás de unas cajas mal apiladas salió una mujer. No, era una niña. No debía tener más de dieciséis pero aparentaba un par más. Era bastante bonita, aunque no tanto como Selina, con unos rizos cobre y unos ojos grandes y marrones. Y estaba embarazada.

Bruce le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Selina la cual solo se rascó el cabello mientras suspiraba.

-Soy Miranda- la joven le tendió la mano y Bruce se la apretó encantado.

-Bruce- dirigió la mirada hacía su amiga.- Selina, dime lo que esta pasando.

-Lo que pasa es que tendremos que buscarnos otro sitio para escondernos, muchas gracias- le contestó condescendiente.

Bruce le contestó de igual manera.

-No puedo creer que me estés culpando a mi de esto. ¡Fuiste tu la que desapareció sin decir nada!

-¿¡Y que te importa si al final solo soy una asesina!?

-¡Selina!- gritó verdaderamente enfadado. No podía permitir que ella pensase eso. Él la había perdonado. Tenía que decírselo.- Sabes que no...

-¡Basta!- chilló Miranda con los puños cerrados, ojos acuosos y un tono demasiado agudo para los pobres oídos de Bruce y Selina. Esta última le pasó el brazo por los hombros ayudándola a sentarse en una de las cajas.- No os peleéis por mi culpa. Cat solo esta siendo una buena amiga. Ella me esta protegiendo.

-¿Protegiendo? ¿De qué?- las dos se miraron como sopesando si contarle la verdad al chico.- Explicarme toda la historia.

Miranda abrió la boca para decir algo pero Selina la paró con la mano. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y suspiró.

-Uno de los clientes de Miranda la ha dejado embarazada. Es un señor muy poderoso y no quiere tener un bastardo que le pueda dar problemas en un futuro así que a enviado a unos hombres para asegurarse de que eso no pase.

-Miranda acaso eres...- empezó Bruce con voz temblorosa.

Ni siquiera la palabra le sonaba bien en su mente. Era demasiado joven para ser prostituta. Eso le hacía pensar inevitablemente en si en algún momento de su vida Selina podía verse obligada a tomar ese camino. Se juró que nunca dejaría que eso pasara.

-La vida en las calles es muy diferente a tu mundo B. Hay que ganarse el pan sea como sea.

Odiaba que la chica le recordara continuamente la diferencia abismal entre sus dos mundos. Eso por algún motivo lo hacía sentirse terriblemente solo. No expresó su descontento por ese tema en voz alta.

-Selina me ayudó a huir despistando a los hombres que me perseguían. ¡Fue tan valiente! Como un verdadero caballero en armadura...

-Selina es una chica. No debería ponerse en ese tipo de situaciones- respondió sombríamente.

-¡Entre todo el mundo tu eres el último que debería estar diciéndome esto! ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que la mataran?- preguntó histérica mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos.

Los dos volvían a discutirse ignorando a la tercera persona que estaba en el almacén.

-No, que pidieras ayuda.

\- ¿A quien si puede saberse?

\- ¡A mi!- gritó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. La chica lo miró con curiosidad y enfado mezclados en uno.- O a Jim, o a la policía...

_Pero esencialmente a mi._

-No podía hablar con la policía, son todos unos corruptos y, aunque Gordon no lo es, algún otro poli podría haber descubierto nuestro paradero a través de él. Además Miranda me pidió que no lo hiciera. Quién esta intentando matarla tienen contactos en las altas esferas. Por eso no podía contactar contigo. Ahora que te estás centrado más en Industrias Wayne tú formas parte de ese 'selecto grupo'. No quería que te vieras envuelto en este lio, eso es todo. Ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo.

-Entonces... ¿Sí que habías pensado en contactar conmigo?- lucía un rostro tan esperanzado que a Selina le entraron ganas de reír.

-Pues por supuesto estúpido.

Un gran peso se le quitó de los hombros al oír eso. Selina no había estado enfadada con él todo ese tiempo como él había sospechado y eso, por infantil que pareciera, lo hacía feliz.

-Miranda, tenemos que movernos. Hemos ido cambiando de escondite para hacer más dificil que nos encontraran- le explicó al chico mientras recogía algunas latas de comida y ropa que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. La mayoría de las prendas pertenecían a Miranda pues Cat llevaba la misma ropa de siempre.

-Por eso nos costaba tanto encontraros...

-Esa era la idea.

-¡Cat!- gritó Miranda.

Era un sonido angustiado y adolorido como salido de ultratumba. A Bruce se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Selina ya había corrido hasta posicionarse el lado de su amiga. Estaba pálida como la leche y se aguantaba la barriga mientras bajaba hasta el suelo lentamente con la ayuda de Cat. Los bajos de su vestido y sus piernas estaban mojadas con alguna clase de líquido viscoso. Acababa de romper aguas.

-Vaya B, parece que siempre estas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado- Selina le guiñó el ojo intentando parecer calmada pero la delataba un leve temblor en el labio inferior.- Aún tardará en dar a luz pero necesitaré tu ayuda.

-Lo que sea pero, ¿De verdad sabes lo que estas haciendo?- dudó su amigo mientras movía la pierna derecha con nerviosismo.

-He visto varios partos de prostitutas y sin techo e incluso he ayudado en un par de ellos.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?- la admiración que demostraba casi hizo que Selina se sonrojara. Casi.

-No sé, supongo que algún día lo descubriremos- bromeó con una sonrisa que calmó tanto a Bruce como a Miranda mientras se deshacía de su chupa de cuero en un movimiento rápido.- Bruce, sácate el suéter y arremángate las mangas lo máximo que puedas. Necesito que me traigas todas las piezas de ropa que veas. Rápido.

-Esta bien- respondió inmediatamente agachándose a la vez para coger una camiseta raída que estaba justo al lado de sus pies.- ¿Debería llamar a Alfred?

Las dos chicas tuvieron un duelo de miradas. Al parecer ganó Selina.

-Creo que deberías. Lo siento Miranda pero necesito ayuda o al menos algo más adecuado que ropa sucia. Bruce, cerca de aquí en la entrada del muelle hay una cabina de teléfonos. Cuando le llames pídele toallas, algo para calentar el agua y, si puede conseguir una enfermera que no haga preguntas mejor que mejor.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Se disponía a correr hacía la cabina lo más rápido que pudiera cuando Selina lo llamó otra vez.

-Ah, y Bruce.

-¿Que?

-Dile que contacte con le mínimo número de gente posible. Toda precaución es poca.

El parto fue viento en popa y gracias a un médico que Alfred había traído con él, un viejo amigo del ejercito que sin duda no haría ninguna pregunta, Selina había podido adquirir un papel más secundario en el asunto.

Cuando Bruce vio como Selina sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Catherine, en honor a la propia Cat, juró que fue como una revelación. Iba a ser una gran madre. Era como si por primera vez la viera como una mujer. No como una niña sino como una auténtica mujer. Por mucho que quisiera fingir que nada le afectaba y que era una chica dura, lo cual seguía siendo cierto, esa mirada de amor y ternura que tenía en ese preciso momento nunca podría ser borrada de su cabeza.

Tampoco se le borraría la cara de Miranda cuando Selina al cabo de unos días del parto le había dado casi todos sus ahorros para que pudiera escapar de Gotham con su hija. Selina se encabezonaba en tratar de demostrarle que era mala persona pero actos así hacían que a Bruce se le aclararan todas las dudas que pudiera tener sobre ello. Si las tenía.

Y mucho menos se le olvidaría la sonrisa que le había esbozado la propia Selina antes de desaparecer corriendo por los tejados con la promesa de visitarlo pronto.

En realidad Bruce estaba seguro que nunca podría borrar de su mente ninguna de las expresiones de Selina. Ella era su perdición, de eso estaba seguro. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso en el futuro.

Selina Kyle era incontrolable. Por eso la siguiente vez que lo visitara la iba a besar de una vez. Porque era incontrolable y él no la quería de otra forma.

* * *

Bueno y aquí acaba esta pequeña historia. Los reviews se agradecen ;)

Tengo muchísimas ideas para esta parejita. ¿Os comento dos y vosotros me decís cual de ella preferís?

1) Bruce quiere salir con Selina oficialmente y en una cita pero antes tendrá que conseguir la aprovación de Jim Gordon. Resulta que no es tan amigable como siempre parece...

2)Bruce y Selina no tienen padres por lo que alguien les tiene que dar la charla sobre el sexo. Ese solo puede ser Alfred.

Decirme cual preferis. Y bueno, ¡hasta la proxima!


End file.
